Stargate: Omniverse
by DoctorEd17
Summary: Frank McKay gets a package containing an Omnitrix and when he put it on he is transported to the Destiny at the begining. Inspired by DesertChoclates, "Dial" Story. Rated "M" to be safe. Please Review.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Ben 10 or Stargate: Universe.**

**This story was inspired by DesertChoclates "Dial"**

...

Stargate: Omniverse

By: DoctorEd17

Prologue:

...

_"Real" World._

_Year: 2008_

...

We go to a bedroom in the USA where we see a man at a laptop computer.

He is 6'3" tall and has short blackish brown hair, slightly pale skin and blue eyes. We see some stubble growing around his face.

He is wearing a red t-shirt with a left chest pocket, tan cargo pants with tan colored suspenders and black shoes with white socks.

We see the man looks frustrated.

"Ok, Frank... All I need is an idea for a Fanfiction." The man said to himself

On the computer desk we see a toy Omnitrix from the first Ben 10 series sitting next to the computer.

Frank McKay is a 22 year old College student who is studying to be an engineer. He is also a big fan of Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis, Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force.

Frank just moved out of his parents house a few months ago. While he is doing well, he can't help, but feel bored with his life. He often felt like he could be doing better, despite what others said.

We see Frank groan in frustration and closed the laptop. He then got up and walked over to a window. Once he got there he looked through it.

"(Sighs), In a couple of days I'll be Graduating college and then spend the rest of my life like the others." Frank said quietly to himself

Frank then turned and saw a small box on the computer desk.

"What the Hell?" Frank asked as he walked over to the box

He picked up the box and put it against his ear. When he heard no ticking or beeping he slowly opened the box. He gasped at what he saw.

It looked like the Omnitrix from Ben 10 except that the white chords and dial are silver and green. The four buttons on the faceplate were replaced with grey squares. There is an additional band of dark grey running around the center of the Omnitrix, the activation button is on this strip.

"Whoa! This... is... Awesome!" Frank said

Frank then pulled the Omnitrix out of the box and inspected it.

"It looks so realistic! Weird, though. It doesn't look or feel like a toy. I wonder how I put it on?" Frank asked to no one in particular

We then see the device jumped and clamped itself onto his left hand.

A microsecond after that we see a bright light all around the area. Frank covered his eyes. Then he passed out.

...

We see Frank opening his eyes as he slowly got off the metal... floor?

Frank then remembered what happened in his apartment and quickly got up.

He noticed he was in a room. He then noticed the view...

"Whoa!" Frank shouted

We see a bunch of blue, purple and white lights passing like waves on a boat.

"I'm on a spaceship?" Frank asked

He then noticed the Omnitrix still on his left wrist.

Frank pressed the button on the strip and to Franks surprise the core popped up and the hourglass symbol changed to a diamond. In the middle of the diamond is a silhouette of...

"Diamondhead...?" Frank asked

He quickly turns the dial and the Silhouette changed to...

"XLR8... (Turns dial) Upgrade... (Turns dial) Grey Matter... (Smiles and turns dial. But confused upon the next silhouette) Swampfire? He wasn't in the original series!" Frank said

He turns the dial again and saw a silhouette he never saw before.

"Looks like a new alien. (Turns dial) New alien. (Turns dial) New alien. (Turns dial) New alien. (Turns dial) New alien." Frank said as he deactivated the Omnitrix

"Ok... 1st, Find out where I am." Frank said as he walked over to the door

He looked at the door controls and noticed that there was some familiar writing on it.

"What the...?" Frank asked as the door opened by itself

On the other side we see a man standing in front of the door. He looked surprised upon seeing Frank and vise versa.

...

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: Air

Stargate: Omniverse

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 1: Air

...

We see Frank and the man stare at each other for a few more seconds before Frank said, "Howdy..."

"What... How did you get on board?" the man asked

Frank shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know. One minute, I am putting on a Ben 10 watch. The next, I wake up here... By the way, where is here?"

"Ben 10?" the man asked

"Name of a sci-fi cartoon. Now, where the hell am I?" Frank asked

The man just walked past Frank and approached the view.

Frank walked up to him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Dr. Nicholas Rush. We've came here through the Stargate." The man said

That made Frank stop. After a few seconds he said, "Stargate? As in the big metal rings that make wormholes that can take to other planets in the Milky way and Pegasus galaxy? The same Stargate that Dr. Daniel Jackson was able to decipher in 1996?"

Dr. Rush looked away from the view and asked, "How do you know those things?"

"Because I saw it happen! Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis is suppose to be TV shows!" Frank almost yelled

"What do you mean TV shows?" Dr. Rush asked

"I mean TV shows! Fake! Staged!" Frank said, "I have Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis on my DVR!"

"Really? Then answer me this, How do you dial another galaxy?" Dr. Rush asked

"An 8 Chevron address and at least 10 times more power than just dialing another planet. Something that is usually accomplished by a Zero Point Module." Frank said

Dr. Rush was to say something else when we see two move men arrive.

"Holy... We're on a Ship?" One of them asked, "And someone's here already?"

The other one who is dressed in military garb looked at Frank and said, "Dressed awfully casual for an Ancient."

"Uhh... What?" Frank asked

"The Desgin is clearly Ancient in the truest sense of the word. Launched hundreds of thousands of years ago." Dr. Rush said

"Dr. Rush?" the Military man asked

"Faster than light. Yet not through Hyperspace..." Dr. Rush said

"That does explain the lights." Frank said

"Dr. Rush, I got a lot of wounded. We need to find a way home." the Military man said

_"Lt. Scott. Come in." _A woman's voice said through the military man's radio

Lt. Scott pulled out his radio and said, "Yeah..."

_"This is T.J. one of the vents just shut down in here."_ T.J. said

"The air is kind of getting thin in here too." The man said

"What does that mean?" Lt. Scott asked

"That the life support system is failing and that we should do something about that." Dr. Rush said before he left the room with the others following him a second later

While walking down a hallway the Man held out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Eli Wallace."

Frank accepted it and said, "Frank McKay."

"So how did you get here? I didn't see you on Icarus base." Eli said

"I was at my apartment when a bright light surrounded me and I woke up the room I was in." Frank said

"Hey... nice watch!" Eli said looking at the Omnitrix

"Thanks." Frank said as he looked at it

We then see the four enter a room that resembles an apple core. Dr. Rush went over to a computer and started to look through it.

Frank looked at another one and using his knowledge on the language did the same.

"Whoa!" Frank said

"Dr. Rush. Frank. What are you two doing?" Lt. Scott asked

"I have a good understanding of the Ancient language." Frank said

He pulled up diagnostic and said, "Uh oh."

"Frank?" Eli asked as he looked at the console too

"According to this. The power reserves are at 20%." Frank said

"That is bad..." Dr. Rush said as he looked at Franks console

"So... We'll just use the Stargate to dial Earth before the reserves run out." Lt. Scott said

"I'm afraid it's not that simple..." Frank said as a holo screen of a star map appeared

We see the a bunch of dots and lines representing galaxies move away from point "A".

"We're several billion light years from Earth and this ship barely has enough power to operate the main systems." Frank said

Lt. Scott glared at Dr. Rush.

...

We go back to the Control Interface room as it is called a few minutes later where we see Lt. Scott return with four more people. We see Frank looking at the Omnitrix while Dr. Rush and Eli were arguing over what pushing a button would do.

After a few minutes and seeing a African American military man pointing a gun at Rush, Frank puts two fingers into his mouth and emits a high pitch whistle making the people in the room stop and cover their ears.

Then Frank gets up and asks, "Ok kids. What's going on?"

"Dr. Rush wants to press that button to reset the life support and that says it's going to explode!" Eli said

Frank looks at the screen and after a minute says, "Eli, remind me to teach you how to read this and Dr. Rush just reseting it won't help. It says here that some parts need replacing before you can reset it."

"So both of them are wrong?" the African American asked

"Yes." Frank said

He put his gun down.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" a woman asked

"I'm Frank McKay and I think I'm in another universe." Frank said

"What makes you think that?" A man asked

"I had a lot of time to think while these two were arguing." Frank said, "I was in my apartment and I saw a bright light and I woke up where you found me. On a spaceship with two devices that should not exist. If that doesn't scream Alternate universe, then I don't know what does."

"Excuse me, but did you say two?" Eli asked

"The Stargate and this." Frank said as he showed them the Omnitrix

"What is it?" the woman asked

"One minute..." Frank said as he pressed the activation button

He cycled through the aliens until he found the one he wanted.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Rush asked

"Testing a theory." Frank said before he pushed down the core

We see a bright flash of green light fill the room.

Inside the light we see Frank's skin turn gray and his eyes turn orange yellow with black horizontal pupils as he shrunk down...

When the flash of green light was gone the group looked around and saw Frank was missing.

"Frank?" Lt. Scott asked

"Down here!" A voice said

They looked down and saw a grey-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien who is only 5 inches tall. He has large, orange eyes, with rectangular pupils.

He's wearing a green jumpsuit with a black stripe going down the middle of the chest, which connects to black rings around his neck and waist, black rings around his wrists, and black coloring from the knees down. On his back is a white hourglass symbol.

We see the group look at with either fear or curiousity.

"Frank? Is that you?" Scott asked

"Yes it is, Lt. Scott." Frank said as he looked at himself, "I can't beleive it worked!"

"What the hell are you?" the African American asked

We see Frank climb up a console and sat down on once he reached the top.

"I am a Galvin. In this form I am smarter than a human." Frank said

"How did you do that?" Another man asked

"I happen to possess a device that can alter my DNA into one of 10 aliens." Frank said, "In this form call me Grey Matter."

"How long did you have it?" Eli asked

"Since right before I got here." Grey Matter said

"So not that long..." Dr. Rush said

Grey Matter started to explain about his universe and what and how he knew about the Omnitrix and the Stargate.

"So in your reality the last 12 years are a TV show?" Lt. Scott asked

"Correct." Grey Matter said

"How did you get the... Omnitrix?" The African American asked saying the word Omnitrix like he was tasting it

"I found it in a box that appeared on my table." Grey Matter said

We then hear a beeping sound as the white hourglass symbol on his back started to blink red.

Grey Matter quickly hopped off the console and we see another flash of green light. When it faded we see Frank is human again.

Frank looked at the Omnitrix and noticed that the green is now red.

"Now... We need to fix the life support problem." Frank said

Lt. Scott then said, "Brody and Park, help Eli and Rush look through the computers for a solution. Frank. With me."

...

We go down a hallway where we see Frank and Lt. Scott walking down.

During the silent walk, Frank kept looking at his Omnitrix that is still in the red.

They reached their destination. Frank gasped at what he saw.

It was a Stargate. Unlike the Milky way and Pegasus models it was slighty smaller and instead of star constellations we see what Frank assumes are code patterns.

Frank slowly approached the Stargate and once close enough, reached out and touched it like Colonel Cameron Mitchell did in Stargate SG1.

"Amazing!" Frank said

We then see Lt. Scott approach Frank with an Asian woman.

"Frank?" Lt. Scott asked

Frank turned around and saw the two.

"Oh... Hi there." Frank said

"Frank... This is Camille Wray. Head of human resources and representing the I.O.A. Camille, Frank McKay." Lt. Scott said

"Nice to meet you." Frank said as he held out his hand

"Same here..." Wray said as she shook hands with him

"Is this why you brought me here?" Frank asked, "Because I am not talking to the I.O.A."

"Why not?" Lt. Scott asked

"Their bad reputation." Frank said

"What bad reputation?" Wray asked

"Anubis's son, the time that they almost killed Dr. Jackson, the time they almost fired Dr. Weir because Atlantis was tricked by the Wraith. I have a list." Frank said

"Ok... Then who will you talk to?" Lt. Scott asked

"Anyone who is not in Politics." Frank said, "Why?"

"We have a device that can be used to communicate with Earth. No matter how far we are." Wray said

"You do? But we are at least a billion light years from the Milky way galaxy." Frank said

We hear Dr. Rush's voice come out of Scott's radio.

_"Everyone meet me in the Gate room."_

...

We go to the Stargate room a few minutes later where we see Dr. Rush looking over everyone in the room holding a case.

"In this case are five Ancient communications stones. They work over vast distances in real time. You simply take control of someone at the other end..." Dr. Rush said

"You mean those are the same rocks that Dr. Jackson and Vala used and accidentally alerted the Ori to the Milky Way Galaxy?" Frank asked

"Yes... But these can only be connected to the device on Earth's end." Dr. Rush said frowning at Frank for interrupting him, "I brought these with us in the event that we are cut off by normal communications."

"So lets use them." A voice said

"I already have." Dr. Rush said

"What?" a voice asked

"Are they sending help?" Another one asked

"No. The only gate capable of dialing here was destroyed in the attack. We're cut off." Dr. Rush said

Frank then took Eli by the shoulder and pulled him to a empty part of the room.

"Ok. What happened? Because something tells me that this is not like the Atlantis expedition." Frank said

Eli then told Frank about the attack and how Dr. Rush dialed the ship via the 9 chevron address instead of Earth or another planet in the Milky way.

"Don't know whatever if I should slap him or hug him." Frank said

"Something useful?!" A voice asked

"We don't want to settle in! We want to get back!" Wray yelled

"Eli, You might want to cover your ears." Frank said

Eli did so. Then Frank put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

Once everyone had their attention on Frank he said, "I know you want to get back, but we don't enough power. To dial another galaxy takes a lot of power. The ship's power reserves are at less than 20% and it's nowhere near enough to dial Earth. But I do agree with you on one thing... The guy who dialed this place and stranded you guys here should not be in charge!"

Rush glared at Frank as Lt. Scott got up and said, "Frank's right. We can't dial Earth right now and Colonel Young put me in change. I expect all SG personnel to follow orders. For the rest of you if you step out of line you will be detained."

"Now Dr. Rush is right on a couple of things, we all have to work together and we all don't have to stay in here..." Lt. Scott said

...

We go to the Control Interface room a while later where we see Frank at a computer looking at the power percentage confused. He pressed a few buttons and his eyes widened in surprise.

We see Lt. Scott and Eli enter the room with a flying sphere.

Frank walked over to them and said, "Ok, I have good news and bad news regarding our power situation."

"Ok. Let's hear it..." Lt. Scott said

"While I was looking at the power percentage I realized something. This ship was launched from Earth millions and millions of years ago give or take. Right?" Frank asked

"Yeah..." Scott said

"So this ship's power reserves should've been gone way before the Stargate was dialed in. So I did some research on the power reserves." Frank said as he walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons

We see a holographic screen appear showing the ship and a star.

"And this is what I found..." Frank said

"It's the ship approaching a star." Eli said

"Not approaching... Entering. This Ship is solar powered! When the reserves reach a certain percentage. It'll find a red dwarf star, enter the star and absorb the stars solar energy. Like a putting gasoline in a car." Frank said

"What's the bad news?" Eli asked

"The solar batteries as I like to call them are damaged and worn out over the million of years that we can only fill them to a certain percentage. I still need to do the math but... It doesn't look very promising." Frank said

"So we can't dial Earth?" Lt. Scott asked

"Not in the ship's current state. We'll need to repair and/or replace the Solar batteries. There is so much damage that..." Frank said, "We can still use the Stargate for short in-galaxy dialing."

"What? How can there Stargates out here?" Lt. Scott asked

"Ask Dr. Rush. He found it. I was busy with the power." Frank said as he left the room

"Where are you going?" Eli asked

"There's a Storage room not too far from here and I am going to find some replacement parts for the life support system." Frank said

"Wait..." Scott said before he pulled out a radio and said, "Greer..."

...

We go down a hallway a while later where we see Frank and Greer (The African American Marnie from earlier) walking down.

"So you're in the Marines?" Frank asked

"Yeah..." Greer said

"Nice. My dad, grandpa and older brother are in the Marines!" Frank said, "I have a great respect for the military. I would've joined too."

"Why didn't you?" Greer asked

"Well... Let's say what I lack in brawn I make up for in brain." Frank said, "We're here."

We see the two enter a storage room that is roughly the half the size of an X-304.

"Holy... How are you going to find what you're looking for in here?" Greer asked

"With a little alien help..." Frank said as he activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the core

After the flash of green light we see a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. He also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He is wearing the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"OK... What kind of alien is that? And more importantly now is it going to help us?" Greer asked

"In this form, call me XLR8. And like this..." XLR8 said as a blue visor slid down and he ran down the area

We see XLR8 looking inside the crates.

"Nope... (Searches another one) Nope... (Searches another one) Nope... (Searches another one) Nope, but ooh! (Takes what looks like a PDA/Life Sence Detector) This could come in handy! (Searches another one) Nope. (Searches another one) Eureka!" XLR8 said

We go to Greer where we see him at by the door looking through a box when XLR8 returned with a small crate.

"Ok... Got what I needed!" XLR8 said

"Already? It's only been three minutes!" Greer said

"That's XLR8 for ya! B.R.B!" XLR8 said before he left the room

"Hey!" Greer said as he ran after him

...

We go to the Stargate room where we see it is being dialed.

Dr. Rush was trying to get Colonel Young to stop.

"We don't have enough power to dial Earth!" Dr. Rush said

"Even if this doesn't work, the people on this ship need to see us at least try." Colonel Young said

We then see XLR8 enter the room with the crate and his mouth and visor opened upon seeing the Stargate being dialed.

"Whoa!" XLR8 gasped

Dr. Rush noticed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and walked over to him.

"Frank! Tell him!" Dr. Rush said

"Uhh... Nice to see you too?" XLR8 said

"_That's _Frank?" Wray asked

"Frank? You mean the kid you found in the observation deck?" Young asked

"Yes... And you are?" XLR8 asked

"Colonel Everett Young and what from Scott told me I expected you to be... human." Young said

We then see the Omnitrix symbol beep red and a second later we see a flash of green light and XLR8 is Frank again.

Frank carefully put the crate down and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to dial Earth." Young said

"But we don't have the power." Frank said

We then see the ship drop out of FTL and the Stargate stopped dialing.

"What was that?" a man asked

We then see a bunch of numbers in Ancient counting down from 12:00:00.00

"Anyone near the Observation deck?" Young asked

A few seconds later we hear a womans voice said, _"Colonel, It looks like we dropped out of FTL."_

"Because we were draining power?" a man asked

"No... If I'm right... The gate should begin to dial any moment..." Dr. Rush said

And sure enough, we see the Stargate dialing by itself.

"How did you know that?" Scott asked

"The ship detected a Stargate... On a planet within range that should have we need." Dr. Rush said

"What?! How can there be Stargate's out here?" Young asked

"The Ancients sent a bunch of smaller ships ahead of this one." Dr. Rush said, "They are designed to gather data and resources to manufacture Stargates and put them on habitable planets."

We then see a wormhole establish.

"That is... cool!" Frank said

"So what we may need is on the other side of that wormhole?" Young asked

"An educated guess... Yes..." Dr. Rush said

Frank looked at the wormhole with awe not listening until Young said, "Frank!"

"Huh?!" Frank asked

"What's in the crate?" Young asked

"Oh!" Frank said as he approached the crate

He opened it revealing what looked like liquid paper in a container. "It's the stuff you needed for the scrubbers."

"Ok... Shut it down." Young said

"No! Wait! I still need to go to the planet." Frank said

"Why?" A man asked

"Good question, Sgt... Riley..." Frank said reading his patch, "Didn't anyone tell you how I got here?"

"Lt. Scott told me and he told me about your watch." Young said

"Because I want to learn how to use it and the alien's I have without destroying the ship." Frank said, "So I figured why not use the 12 hours I have on the planet?"

"12 hours?" Eli asked

Frank just pointed at the countdown clock...

...

We go back to the gate room a few minutes later where we see Lt. Scott, Sgt. Ronald Greer, Eli Wallace Dr. Rush, Dr. Jeremy Franklin and Frank standing in front of the Stargate.

"Think there could be dinosaurs?" Eli asked

"Anything's possible." Lt. Scott said

"True dat." Frank said

"We'll be back, Sir." Lt. Scott said

We see the group enter the wormhole...

...

**To be continued:**

**Now to answer some fan reviews!**

_**To 8GoKey40th:**_** The final episode and the appearance of the Ultimatrix in Ben 10 Alien Force was aired in 2010. Frank was sent to the Destiny from the year 2008. So he has not even heard of the Ultimatrix.**

_**Next: Frank attempts to learn how to use some of the aliens he has on the desert planet.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Learning

Stargate: Omniverse

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 2: Learning

...

On the planet we see the Stargate in a desert. The team just exited the Stargate.

"Hot..." Scott said as he put on sunglasses

"Cool!" Eli said as he put on sunglasses too

When the wormhole disengaged, Scott said, "Make sure we can dial back."

"Already on it!" Dr. Franklin said

We see Frank putting in what looked like a rusty colored microchip on the back of his Omnitrix. Once it was connected, Frank pulled out the PDA he found earlier and started doing something with it.

We see Dr. Rush noticing and said, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to access the Omnitrix's database with the Ancient PDA I found. I figure I could at least scan it." Frank said

We then see red colored Ancient word for, "Error! System incompatible." appear on the PDA's screen.

"Ok..." Frank said as he pressed a few button's, "Let's see what happens if I do... this."

The words disappeared and the Omnitrix symbol appeared on the screen.

"What did you do?" Dr. Rush asked

"I just rebooted the system." Frank said

We then see Frank put it a few things and the screen changed to a diagnostics program.

"I reprogrammed the PDA to be an analyzer and secondary interface so I can check for viruses and try to unlock more aliens." Frank explained

"When did you...?" Rush asked

"When you're XLR8, you can get a lot done." Frank said

"Ok. Greer and I are going to scout the area. Franklin, You're with us. Dr. Rush and Eli stay by the gate and help Frank with the Omnitrix." Lt. Scott said

We see Frank looking at the PDA screen tapping away. Then he gave the PDA to Eli and said, "I need you to monitor the readings."

"Huh?" Eli asked

"The PDA will tell you basic information about the alien I'll transform into. Granted most of the database is encrypted and the safeguards made it very hard to install the secondary interface. But it will allow us to identify their abilities through hints." Frank said

"Why hints? Couldn't you program the interface to just give us the information?" Dr. Rush asked

"I tried to, but the Omnitrix has so many safeguards and firewalls. I had to compromise. I have to use the aliens ability to learn it. There'll be hints to give me an idea on how to use the alien. Once I learn it, it'll be listed on the PDA." Frank said, "And besides where's the fun in just being given the answer?"

Dr. Rush walked away.

Frank then stepped back a little and pressed the Activation button. Frank started selecting an alien.

"Ok... Let's see what mystery alien #1 can do..." Frank said before he slammed down the core

After the flash of green light we see a green humanoid frog with grey metallic eyebrows. He is wearing a blue, black and white jumpsuit covering all except for his arms and feet, as well as a grey and black mask. The Omnitrix symbol is on his back.

Eli then looked at the PDA which started to beep.

_"Slapback"_

"So, what does it say?" Frank asked in a deep voice

"The hint just says "Slapback"." Eli said confused

"Slapback? What does that mean?" Frank asked

"Maybe one of your abilities has something to do with your back?" Eli asked

"Maybe..." Frank said

Eli then walked over to Frank and slapped his back. We see a smaller flash of green light. When it faded we see 2 of him each half the size of the Original.

The PDA beeped and Eli looked at it.

The two aliens looked at each other and one asked, "So, are you me or am I me?" in a higher pitch voice

"I think we're both us!" the other one said

"Well..." Frank #1 said

Then the two started to hug each other.

"I've always wanted a twin brother!" Frank #2 said

"Whoa!" Eli said, "Hey Frank's!"

"Yes?" The 2 Franks asked

"According to this. Every time you duplicate the clones get smaller and they each get stronger heavier and durable than the original." Eli said

"Cool!" Frank #1 said

"Also you can only make 8 of you, Max." Eli said

"So much for an army of me..." Frank #2 said

We see Dr. Rush appear and said, "Actually, I don't think duplicating is the right word for this."

"Oh really?" Frank #1 asked

"What makes you think that?" Frank #2 asked

"It looked more like you were split into two." Dr. Rush said

"You know what we think?" Frank #1 asked

Before anything else happened we see the Omnitrix symbol on both Frank's backs beep red and a second later we see a flash of green light and Frank was human again.

"What the?! It hasn't even been 5 minutes!" Frank said as he looked at the Omnitrix

...

About 5 more minutes later we see Frank selecting another alien when we see Lt. Scott's team return.

"Well, this planet is a dead zone." Dr. Franklin said

"How are you doing, Frank?" Lt. Scott asked

"I'm selecting another alien to test out..., Ohh! This guy looks good!" Frank said before he slammed down the core

Inside the flash of green light we see Franks body become blue plasma energy and rocks begin to cover it.

When the flash of green light faded, we see a creature whose body appears to mainly consist of blue energy. There are four spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. A moss-like substance can be seen around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Frank said

"And highly improbable." Dr. Rush said as he looked at the transformed Frank

"How could some rocks and plasma contain DNA?" Lt. Scott asked

"Beats me!" Frank said, "Eli, What does it say?"

"It says to Focus and Accept the energy flow." Eli said

"Ok..." Frank said as he closed his green eyes

After a few minutes Frank opened his eyes and said, "I got nothin."

"Ok... Try firing an energy blast." Eli said

Frank pointed his right hand at a dune and focused. After a few seconds we see a blue plasma energy blast fired from the hand and struck the dune causing it to blow up upon contact.

"Whoa!" Dr. Franklin said

We hear a beeping sound from the PDA.

"Eli?" Frank asked

"What you just did popped up. But the hint is still there." Eli said

We then hear another beeping as a pop up window appeared. In the window it said, _"Tap symbol to change back early."_

Eli repeated what it said to Frank who did so.

After the flash of green light we see Frank is human again.

"Huh... That'll come in handy." Frank said

30 seconds later the Omnitrix is in the green again.

"Ok... Let's try mystery Alien #3!" Frank said as he selected a cat like silhouette and slammed down the core

In the flash of green light we see Orange fur growing all over his body.

When the flash of green light faded, we see a nine foot tall creature who resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with scruffy fur. He has one large black claw coming out of each of his wrists. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows. He is wearing tight black pants with a green belt. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest.

"(Roars!) Here's Rath!" Rath said

"Frank? Are you Ok?" Dr. Rush asks as Eli looked at the PDA

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, DR. NICOLAUS RUSH! RATH IS MORE THAN "OK" OH YEAH! RATH IS READY TO TAKE ON THE UNIVERSE! BETTER TAKE NOTES, BECAUSE RATH IS GOING TO TAKE THIS UNIVERSE TO SCHOOL!" Rath Yelled

"Frank, Calm down." Lt. Scott said

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? Let me tell ya something, Lt. Scott... Rath never calms down. Rath calms up!" Rath yelled

"Eli?" Greer asked

"It says here that Rath has super strength and wrist claws, but is not very bright and prone to anger issues." Eli said

"So he's kind of like Greer?" Dr. Franklin asked as Greer glared at him

"Except way more dangerous and aggressive." Eli said

"Frank!" Greer shouted at the alien, "Change back."

Rath then stormed over to Greer and said, "Let me tell ya something, Greer... NO ONE TELLS RATH WHAT TO DO!"

We then hear the Omnitrix symbol on his chest beep and a second later we see Rath is Frank again.

"(Screams) What am I doing?" Frank asked

"You Ok?" Eli asked

"Yeah... That Rath cat was weird. Can I have my PDA back?" Frank asked

Eli handed it back. Frank looked at the screen and said, "That's weird..."

"What is it?" Lt. Scott asked

"According to the PDA it says I have _12_ aliens unlocked. But when I access the Omnitrix..." Frank said as he activated the watch and turned the dial, "I only count 10."

Dr. Rush took the PDA from Frank who said, "Why yes Rush. You can borrow my PDA."

"What did you program into this PDA?" Dr. Rush asked

"Not much... It's only programed to act like a secondary Interface for the Omnitrix." Frank said, "Why?"

Dr. Rush handed the PDA back and Frank looked at it.

On the screen we see what looked like 10 green Oval shaped pods in rows of 5. Inside each Oval is an alien silhouette. On the top we see the word Active Playlist in light green.

On the bottom of the screen we see 2 extra pods under the word Storage bay in dark green.

"This is new." Frank said

He took a pod from the storage area and put it in to the Active playlist. Only for an _"ERROR"_ to pop up on the screen.

Then another screen popped up with the words, _"Remove a DNA pod to insert new one..."_

Frank selected Rath's DNA pod and put it into the Storage bay. We see the new DNA pod is put into the place where Rath was.

He then removed another DNA pod and replaced it with another new one.

Frank pressed a button on the screen that said, "Save." We hear the Omnitrix beep twice.

"Ok... This Omnitrix is definitely different from the one in the cartoon." Frank said

"It's almost been 3 hours... I'm dialing back." Lt. Scott said as he dialed the _Destiny_

...

We go to the _Destiny _where we see the group just exited the Stargate.

We see Frank noticed a few extra people in the room. Colonel Young is one of them.

"Hey..." Frank said

"So... You're Frank McKay?" Young asked

"Yeah... But you already knew that." Frank said confused

"Colonel Young is using the communication stones. This is Colonel Telferd." T.J. said

"Ah..." Frank said, "Nice to meet you then."

...

We go to Frank's quarters a while later where we see Frank looking at the PDA when Colonel Young entered the room.

"Colonel Young or someone else?" Frank asked

"It's me..." Colonel Young said

"What brings you by?" Frank asked

"Lt. Scott and Eli told me about what happened on the Planet." Colonel Young said

"That transformation caught me off guard. I felt so angry... At everything!" Frank said

"Eli told me you have 12 transformations." Colonel Young said

"Sort of... For some reason the Omnitrix will only allow 10 transformations into the active playlist. No more, No less. If I want to use a certain transformation I need to replace a DNA pod from the active playlist." Frank said, "This Omnitrix is different from the one in the TV Series."

"Good thing you found that PDA then." Colonel Young said

"Yeah..." Frank said

"Anyway, We'll need your help. You don't know what will happen or how to operate that device properly but we'll need all the help we can get." Colonel Young said

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Frank said

"Good... Report to me in the Mess Hall at 0600 hours." Young said

He then left the room. Frank pulled out a locket hidden behind his shirt and opened it. Inside is a picture 9 year old Frank with his parents and his sister.

"(Sighs) I got what I wanted, but at what cost?" Frank asked himself

...


End file.
